In The Shadows
by Pride Illusion
Summary: What happened to Dave? He suddenly just disappeared! Now it's up to John with a bit help from Rose, Jade, and Dirk to find him, but what will he encounter along this ride to find his best friend? Will he even make it in time? Read and find out. Rated M, 'cause I have a few plans. Also includes Angst, Horror, supernatural stuff, there's not enough room to explain what this is about.


I was sitting in my room, when I got a call, it was Dave's older brother, I answered it with a simple hello, and he exchanged the greeting. He sounded cool and calm as he asked me to tell Dave to come home, I was confused, telling him Dave wasn't here, he was quiet for a moment, when he spoke his voice wavered, the words he said sent a small wave of worry down my spine, _**"Are you sure? He hasn't been home for over three days…" **_

That was nearly over a week ago and we still haven't found him. We called Rose and Jade, they haven't seen or heard from him. We searched all of the places he liked to go too, even called the cops, but still they haven't found him. I'm starting to get scared, what if he was kidnapped? Or worst killed?! I don't think Dave is the type to run away, he seemed happy, well… Except for the last two weeks before he went missing, he was jumpy, quiet, and acting rather disturbing, like someone was watching him, not like his usual cool, calm, talkative self, and he barely ate.

For those last two weeks, he was really distant, I had to call his name over three times, just to get his attention, and he became oddly obsessed with a these books, I never got the name of them, since he wouldn't let anyone see. I was really concerned about him, but he told me not to worry about. It wasn't till now I wish I told his brother or someone at least.

Right now, I'm sitting with Rose, Jade, and Dirk, they're staring at me and it occurs to me that they are talking to me.

"John? You okay?"

"Yeah… Just thinking."

Dirk sighs, "You should go home and get some rest, all of you should."

"You too, you've been up for days, it's not healthy, Dirk."

Rose says calmly, I finally realized the bags under his eyes.

"She's right, Dirk!"

Dirk nods, taking a deep breath and letting it out, "Alright, be careful when you walk home, though."

We nod and get our stuff, walking out the door and down the flight of stairs. Getting out the door, Rose turns to me.

"Get some sleep, John. You look exhausted, I'm worried about you."

I give her a weak smile and hug her, "I will."

I give Jade a hug and wave them off, turning and walking back home. All I can think about is Dave, why would he just disappear like that? And not tell anyone where he was going? I refuse to believe he was just taken; Dave was too strong just to allow that to happen. Maybe he got drugged? But he was smarter not to let that happen. God… I wish I knew where he was.

I walk through the door, giving a quick "hey" to my dad, and walking up stairs. I run a hand through my hair, realizing how greasy it was, ew… I think a shower will do me good, I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. I put them on the counter top of the sink, my phone placed gently on top. Grabbing a towel and turning on the water, I make it warm and get undressed. I wash my hair, using my shampoo, relishing the way the water feels on my skin. I feel the tension of the pass few days wash away some. Sighing softly and just standing there for a moment, letting the water calm me, I think about a conversation I had with Dave, Just a few days before he went missing.

"**John..?"**

"**Yeah, Dave?"**

"**H..Have you ever heard of 'the cloaked men?'"**

"**The what?"**

"'**The cloaked men.'"**

"**No… I haven't, what's that? Or Them?"**

"**N-Nothing, never mind."**

"**Dave."**

"**Don't worry about it, John."**

"**Okay…"**

I get snapped out of my thoughts when the water turns cold, shivering, I shut it off and grab my towel. I dry my hair and wrap the towel around my waist, thinking about it. ''_The cloaked men'… Were you trying to tell me something, Dave?_ _Why couldn't you just talk to me..?'_

My phone rings, making me jump, You're Gonna Go Far Kid, by The Offspring playing. Licking my lips and tightening the towel, I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_**John!"**_

My heart picks up.

"Dave?!"

"_**John, look. I don't have much time to talk, but I need you to listen."**_

"Dave are you okay?!"

"_**No, I'm not, but just listen!"**_

"Where are you?!"

"_**Fuck! Shit! They're coming, I have to go! Please, John… Help me…place…so dark…open f..ld… Ab….n… S..nt Marie…gr…yard…shed…h..p"**_

"Dave, you're breaking up! What?!"

I hear yelling, he starts repeating what he said, but the connection isn't good enough to make it out.

"DAVE! DAVE!"

Suddenly the dial tone starts, I scream and slam my phone down. What was he trying to say? Who's coming? The cloaked men?! Oh god… I get dress and go to my room, taking a notebook and hopping on my computer, looking up everything about this, 'cloaked men', no time to sleep, I have work to do. _'Just hold on, Dave… I swear to god, I'll find you… And I'll bring you home… I promise."_

* * *

**_A/N: I do not own Homestuck, the characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie._**

**_God... I need to update my other fics. But I'm busy or either lazy. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed Chapter One, "Where's Dave?" _**

**_Leave a review telling me what you think and if I should continue._**

**_Catcha later and feel free to pesture me if you want me to update more often._**

**_Bye._**


End file.
